Various railings or fences have been proposed wherein a wire extends in a serpentine manner between horizontally extending top and bottom rails. While these railings have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by the disadvantage of the wire losing its tension and becoming loose rendering the railing unsafe; thus, requiring a restringing of the wire. Furthermore, when stringing the wire in a serpentine manner, the bight portions of the serpentine wire extend over the exterior surfaces of the top and bottom rails; thus, presenting an unfinished appearance to the railing.